xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cole
Character = |-| Blade = Cole, originally known as Minoth (Japanese: , Minochi), is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is an elderly Urayan who lives in Fonsa Myma, the capital of the Kingdom of Uraya. He is a playwright, and the leader of the troupe that performs at the Mymoma Playhouse. He is the caretaker of Iona, and used to be a mercenary along with Vandham. He is also a Flesh Eater; his Blade weapons are a pair of daggers, although he is only known to possess one at the time he meets Rex. In Torna ~ The Golden Country, Minoth (his former name) is a Special Legendary Blade. He can grant tremendous power to Addam and his allies. Minoth uses the dark element, wields Gunknives, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Personality Cole is brash and straightforward, although when dealing with sensitive topics will tone himself down. His status as a Flesh Eater allows him to wander Alrest freely without being hindered by his Driver being far away, so Cole spends most of his time as far from Amalthus as possible, having seen his nature and hatred. Appearance As Minoth, he is a young Urayan with long brown hair in a jagged ponytail and a brown scar across one eye. He wears brown cowboy-esque attire, and has a blue and red core crystal on his chest shaped like a shield. As Cole, he has deteriorated; he is visibly older, with a stouter figure, darker skin and short hair. Although he retains his scar, nothing else other than one of his gunknives remains of his Blade form. He wears a cloak to hide his body. Story Aegis War Minoth originally is awakened as a Blade of Amalthus, although he later becomes a Flesh Eater using technology from Judicium. Although the technology allows him to operate independently of Amalthus, Minoth soon suspects that the experiment that turned him into a Flesh Eater was a failure. Minoth eventually learns of Amalthus's hatred towards humanity and the latter's ideas of equating the world with hell. After Amalthus awakens Malos, the consequent destruction disgusts Minoth, leading him to despise Amalthus and actively avoid the Quaestor. Two years after his last meeting with Amalthus, Minoth hears rumors of Addam and Mythra heading to Auresco, capital of the Kingdom of Torna. He then joins Addam and Mythra, along with Lora, Jin, Haze, Hugo, Brighid, and Aegaeon in their efforts to stop Malos. During his time with the group, Minoth allows Addam to make use of his Blade abilities in a Driver-like fashion. Minoth agrees to keep Jin and Lora's secret and suggests that all Drivers and Blades should strive to have as strong a bond as those two. Fonsa Myma After the Aegis War, Minoth renames himself Cole; he and Vandham become freelance mercenaries. Eventually, the two part ways, with Vandham joining the Garfont Mercenaries and Cole settling down as a playwright in Fonsa Myma. True to his suspicions, the Flesh Eater technology robs Cole of the effective immortality experienced by other Blades, and by the time Rex meets him, he has aged significantly since the Aegis War. Vandham plans to take Rex to meet Cole in Fonsa Myma, who he thinks can help Rex reach Elysium. Iona, Cole's granddaughter, takes them to Cole, who has begun producing plays at Mymoma Playhouse. He agrees to help Rex reach Elysium. After Mythra reawakens at the Olethro Ruins, Cole reveals himself as a Flesh Eater to Rex and the others. He lost his immortality, however, and was unable to gain any unique abilities. He gives Rex his old Gunknife and tells him that his Driver, Amalthus, will be able to help him. Arts Vanguard Arts * Duelo Art, Arts damage x2 / Aggro gain x3 * Gancho, Cancel attack ↑ * Huracán, HP down / Evasion * Castigo, High HP ↑ Rear Guard Arts * Sierpe Art, Break / Evasion * Hilo, Next art ↑ * Libre, Aggro Down * Dorso, Accuracy Up Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Espada - Lead with a series of double-bladed cuts, then barrage the foe with bullets. * Lv. 2 - Ciclón - Destroy your enemies using cuts and shots delivered while spinning. * Lv. 3 - Cruceta - Slide into range, guns blazing, then leap in for an all-out attack. * Lv. 4 - Escorpión - Rapidly pass weapons back and forth, shooting and slashing in sequence. Battle Skills * Santo - Increases damage dealt by 6% to 10% on every attack cancel (max: 250%). * Medio - Reduces aggro build-up from attacks by 20% to 40%. * Limpio - Increases damage dealt by 60% to 100% when battling a boss or unique enemy. Field Skills * Entomology - Lv. 3 * Mining - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Fragrances * Pouch items: Ruska Dumpling Soup, Exquisite Perfume Affinity Chart Trivia * King Eulogimenos later mentions a Tantalese tome detailing Addam's heroics, written by one of Addam's companions. It is possible that Minoth wrote the book. * All of Minoth's arts use Spanish names. Gallery ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' XC2 - Cole Real Name.png| XC2 - Cole Reminiscing.png| XC2 - Cole Dagger.png|Cole's remaining dagger ''Torna ~ The Golden Country'' XC2 - Minoth artwork.png|Minoth in his youth. XC2 Minoth TGC Screenshot 01.png|Minoth's Core Crystal XC2 Minoth TGC Screenshot 02.png|Minoth XC2 Minoth Gunknives - Knife Form.png| XC2 Minoth Gunknives - Gun Form.png| XC2 Minoth Gunknives - Gun Form Close Up.png| Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Urayans Category:Kingdom of Uraya NPCs Category:XC2 Supporting Characters Category:Minoth Category:Blades Category:TTGC Blades Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Male Characters